regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of a Riders
Plot After the incident happened, Zim and Gumball's phazon symbiote levels got to 10% and nolonger under control, they must use hyper mode carefully not to be back to under control. With most of Earth's heroes under the control of Phazon Symbiote, Zim, Gumball, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan, Troll, Amanda, Randy, Howard, Ben's Team, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight team up with Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Web Warriors and Space-Time Police Sheriffs to battle the Spider-Carnage, Venom, She-Venom, Carnage, Scream, Toxin, Anti-Venom, Hybrid & Scorn and thwart the invasion of Phazon Symbiote. Transcript *(The episode starts at the voot cruiser where Zim's eyes were dark blue and his irken closes were black, Gumball's fur was normal blue and his clothes were the same thing) *'Zim': I cannot bieleve that thanks to a bell, we were now nolonger under control, but we still got phazon symbiote inside of us and about 10% so we must carefully use it hyper mode. *'Gumball': This reminds how I used to lose my temper, anyway, lets find some kind of a phazon symbiote like planet. *'Zim': Of course. But first we are going to get some help. *(They got to 456 lightyears away, and they travel to Pop Star) *(Scene switches to Dreamland on Pop Star. Zim and Gumball approached) *'Zim': Look the Dreamland on Pop Star didn't got infected by the Phazon Symbiote yet. *'Gumball': Because the phazon symbiote don't know anything about Pop Star. *(The two met up with Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight) *'Meta Knight': Well Zim and Gumball, what bringed ya here this time? *'Zim': Theres an Phazon Symbiote invasion out there. *'Sword Knight': Don't worry. We got back up. *(Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Web Warriors and Space-Time Police Sheriffs arrives) *'Iron Man': You guys could use a hand here. *'Gumball': You got it. *'Zim': We gonna work together. *(Kirby approached) *'Kirby': Poyo poy poyooo. *'Zim': Your ready to battle too, Alright then you can help us too. *(At the Battle Halbeard 2, it is approaching planet Symphaaze) *'Blade Knight': Here it is, Symphaaze, the homeworld of symbiotes and phazon, ruled by their conquror. *'Spider-Man': Spider-Carnage, Venom, She-Venom, Carnage, Scream, Toxin, Anti-Venom, Hybrid and Scorn? *'Sword Knight': Yes. But a conqueror that is powerful and worked for the empire. *'Meta Knight': We shall put an end to this planet, bur id there are too many Phazon Symbiote like monsters and couldn't hold them off, then there might be a chance to retreat. *(Later, there were too many of Phazon Symbiotes and the B.H 2 retreated and teleported to S.H.I.E.L.D base) *'Meta Knight': That was close. *(At Earth) *(Phazon Symbiote Autobots throws a Phazon Symbiote to Tom and Jerry detective Agency) *(Phazon Symbiote Richard and Nicole throws at Rick and Ginger) *'All (In Phazon Symbiote)': Spider-Carnage lives! Spider-Carnage lives! Spider-Carnage lives! Spider-Carnage lives! Spider-Carnage lives! Spider-Carnage lives! Spider-Carnage lives! Spider-Carnage lives! Spider-Carnage lives! Spider-Carnage lives! *'Spider-Man Noir': We gonna need heroes. *'Hawkeye': Yeah, but who's left without doesn't have a full of Phazon Symbiote? *'Nick Fury': Only one way to find out. This is Nick Fury. If you can hear this signal meet us at this base. The fate of the worlds at this state. *(At S.H.I.E.L.D base) *'Nick Fury': Listen up. *'Meta Knight': Nick Fury, we already know we got to stop the madness, but lucky for me, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight. We are likely immune to Phazon Symbiote as well. *'Nick Fury': The madness are at earth. *'Spider-Man': We gotta do something. *'Meta Knight': We can bring one person to be cured as about 10% of Symbiote Phazon that would try not to be under control of the conqueror. *(Later, they captured Phazon Symbiote Nicole) *'Zim': Nicole, if you are still in there, say something. *'Phazon Symbiote Nicole': (Screeching) *'Zim': Uh is that a yes or a no? I'll take that as a no. *(Phazon Symbiote Nicole was about to escape, but gets strapped in the chair but wasn't moutch taped) *'Nick': Here's this. (Injects her with 90% loss antidoe) *'Phazon Symbiote Nicole': (Screeches due to her pain and transformed back to Nicole, but have half dark blue skin, and black clothes along to be 10% of Phazon Symbiote) *'Nicole': Ugh, how did I get here? *'Phil Coulson': It was Spider-Carnage, Venom, She-Venom, Carnage, Scream, Toxin, Anti-Venom, Hybird and Scorn did this. *'Nicole': We need to kill them. *'Meta Knight': Maybe we can destroy Symphaaze and the conquror by using the anti symbiote phazon antidote, that would put an end to the madness. *(Back at the Battle Halbeard 2 once again orbiting Symphaaze) *'Zim': Here goes nothing. *'Meta Knight': Let's go. *'Iron Man': Look there's Spider-Carnage, Venom, She-Venom, Carnage, Scream, Toxin, Anti-Venom, Hybird and Scorn over there. *'Sonic': And they don't have their Phazon Symboite with them. *'Spider-Woman': What are they up to? *'Mordecai': Let's get them. *'Iron Man': Avengers, assemble! *'Spider-Carnage': I forgot the Phazon Symboite! *'Venom': No time! *'She-Venom': Don't worry I have it with me. *'Nate': And now, it's not with you. *(Nate, using his Physics Gun, throws the Phazon Symboite away) *'Mordecai': Iron Man, use your Repulsor Ray Sonic Blast! *'Iron Man': You got it. *(Iron Man uses his Repulsor Ray Sonic Blast) *'Mordecai': It worked. The Repulsor Ray Sonic Blast weakness is Repulsor Ray Sonic Blast. *'Sonic': We did it. *'Hulk': Uh, guys you gonna see this. *'Thor': It looks like the dimensions got infected by the Phazon Symbiote. *'Nate': We need to save them. *'Iron Man': You heroes use the Iron Man Armors! *'Mordecai': We will. *'All': Iron Legion, assemble! *(All Iron Man armors are attached to the gang) *'Mordecai (In Iron Man Armor: Mark VIII)': We're ready! *'Nate': Let's go! *(At Earth) *'Iron Man': Alright, gang, it's showtime! Everybody ready? *'Spider-Man': I feel pretty good. *'Iron Man': (pointing up) Look! *'Nate': What's going on? *'Spider-Man': The people gone phazon symbiote. *'Sonic.EXE': Let's help these people. *'Mordecai (In Iron Man Armor: Mark VIII)': Maybe there weakness is Repulsor Ray Sonic Blast. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers